1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel photosensitive compound, a photosensitive resin, and a photosensitive composition containing the photosensitive compound or resin, and more particularly to a novel photosensitive compound, a photosensitive resin, and a photosensitive composition containing the photosensitive compound or resin, having a wide range of utility including, for example, cathode-ray tubes and other display tubes, screen printing, immobilized enzymes, PS (presensitized) plates, etching resists, color proofs, and sandblasting resists.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an enormous variety of photosensitive compositions have is been developed. Among them, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 61-166542 discloses a photo-patterning resist employed for exposure at a long wavelength of 436 nm and containing an alkali-soluble polymer and an azlactone compound having an azido group.
However, the above azlactone compound fails to meet increasing demand for shorter wavelength of exposure light source employed in recent microphotolithographic techniques.